


In Another Place

by SeesaKey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Male Bonding in a Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeesaKey/pseuds/SeesaKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A frank conversation between mates helps Killian Jones/Captain Hook understand himself a little more clearly.  Takes place after "The Apprentice"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Place

Killian felt more at home in The Rabbit Hole, than any other place in Storybrooke. The hum of mostly male voices interspersed with an occasional high-pitched giggle from the barmaids, the clink of glassware, and the smells, oh the smells… he was in his element in this dark place, and he enjoyed sharing it with his new mates, Robin and Charming. Even a pirate needed someplace to relax and be himself, and since his home, the Jolly, was no longer within his reach, he had learned to utilize the cozy pub as a suitable substitute. He had discovered that Robin had been a thief, but now was considered a good solid citizen…and his Swan’s father, David (known as Charming) even though he was a Prince was in fact not a snob. In fact, somehow in the time between their voyage to Neverland to rescue Henry, and the battle to save Prince Neal from the Wicked Witch, they had gone from a suspicious companionship to a strange wary trust. Killian was finding having these two gents available to confer with was oddly reassuring. He had been alone for so long, solely responsible for the health and prosperity of his crew. His reputation as ruthless, notorious, dangerous Captain Hook was based on a carefully orchestrated scheme to gain the respect and fear of the scalawags that haunted the rougher ports in which the Jolly would find berth. Somewhere along the line, Killian had lost sight of the enthusiastic Lieutenant he had once been, back when the Jolly had been the Jewel of the Realm, at his brother, Liam’s command. Emma Swan in her vulnerable toughness was eroding that ruthlessness, and he wasn’t sure it was truly beneficial. He’d meant what he’d told her. He was very good at surviving. After all, one didn’t become a 300 plus year-old pirate by NOT surviving. He glanced down at the hook protruding from the brace on his left arm, grimacing at the reminder that he had made a major tactical error with the Crocodile. He shook his head slightly, intercepting a quizzical look from Robin, and a friendly smack on the back from Charming.

“Want to talk about it?” Charming asked in his forthright manner. “You had both hands when you picked Emma up for your date.”

Killian raised a brow, waiting for the reminder that he’d been challenged to behave himself with Charming’s precious daughter.

“Indeed, Captain, my boy Roland said he saw you purchasing flowers at Game of Thorns, and he was disappointed that your hook was nowhere in sight.”

“I … I made a deal with Gold. He still had my hand, the one he took.” Killian reached for his rum and swallowed quickly. “He … he agreed to reattach it…” trailing off, he gulped down more rum. Admitting to himself how easily Rumpelstiltskin had convinced him that his hand would infect his newfound sense of right and wrong with the conscienceless cruelty he had acquired as the notorious Captain Hook was easier than admitting his folly to his mates. Meeting the concern in their eyes, he knew it was time to confess all.

“I blackmailed the Crocodile into reattaching my hand. I wanted to be able to hold my Swan with both hands, if the chance arose.” Bravely he faced them as he went on. “Gold told me my hand could jeopardize any changes I had made in my life here. He said it had belonged to the man I was, the ruthless, pitiless, vicious Captain Hook, and could ruin the man I am trying to become.” His gaze dropped to the bar in front of him.

“She makes me want to be a better man.”

“Well, my friend, blackmailing Mr. Gold isn’t really an auspicious beginning to being a better man, is it?” Robin lifted his mug of ale. “I understand the motivation, however.”

All three took contemplative sips of their respective libations as their minds wandered to the charms of the women in their lives. Charming reached over and grasped the brace of Killian’s hook.

“I know I gave you a hard time when you came to the loft. I am new at this father business in spite of the fact my daughter, my princess, is twenty-eight years old.”

The look of sincerity on his face was humbling, especially when Killian remembered how he had taunted his friend when he’d left with Emma for their date.

“David, I apologize.” Killian began.

“Oh, no need… I was being a pompous ass…” Charming responded.

“Gentlemen” Robin broke in. “I, for one, want to know why Killian is back to being Hook.”

“I lost my control.” Killian conceded. “When that Will Scarlet knave collided with our table, and spilled wine on Emma’s lovely frock…” his mouth twisted with the anger he couldn’t yet control. “I wanted vengeance, I wanted to kill him, I wanted to …”

“Wait! Will Scarlet is here? In Storeybrook?” It was Robin’s turn to growl with anger. “I may have to help you kill that scoundrel.”

“Getting back to the matter at hand…” Charming flinched at his unintentional pun. “You still haven’t said why your hand is gone, again.”

“I made Gold change it back. I believed him when he said the hand was cursed.” Killian looked weary, defeated. “He fooled me. I lost my bearings, and now, he holds the upper hand.”

Robin and Charming looked hard at their chum. They had never seen him when he wasn’t brimming with confidence, almost arrogantly dauntless in all situations. This was a side of Captain Hook they were certain no one was allowed to witness. It was time to remind him of the man Emma was leaning on.

“Rumpelstiltskin is a vicious imp, a rotten cowardly liar.” Charming released Killian’s left arm, then continued. “He sensed weakness in your love for my daughter.”

“I haven’t said I love Emma…” Killian broke in.

“You don’t have to say it.” David nodded vigorously. “‘I would go to the end of the world, or time…’”

“You remember that conversation?” Killian looked directly at Charming. “You remember?”

“I believe Miss Swan sees you as a hero, Killian.” Robin motioned for ale from the busy barmaid. “What makes you think she won’t keep on seeing the good in you?”

“There are terrible things in my past, things I would like to forget.” Killian’s grim visage reflected the turmoil within.

“Love is never a weakness, Killian; love is what makes strong men of all of us.” David smiled. “I do remember that conversation; I also remember what you were willing to sacrifice to save Emma from the Evil Queen’s plans. That man is sitting right here with us, and I accept that he has allowed love to change him for the good. Can you see what I see? Sure, the Captain that you were, the one ruled by hate and vengeance is part of the whole, but it doesn’t have to define who you are now.”

“I agree, Killian.” Robin saluted David with his mug. “Regina has changed; she is no longer who she was…” He shrugged. “I love who she has made herself to be, but I know where and how far she has come, and I accept that it is part of the whole. I may not understand all that occurred to bring her to where she is now, but the woman she is now is not the woman she was.”

Killian’s brow slowly lifted, a playful twinkle appeared in his eyes as he looked to his mates. “You know I will have to destroy you two if you ever relate this conversation to your sweethearts, or to mine.”

“Absolutely.” Robin answered.

“Goes without saying, and vice versa.” David responded with a grunt.

The pact assured, they once more lifted their mugs and swallowed heartily.

“Perhaps we should invite Mr. Gold to join us.” Killian smiled. “Perhaps we should give him a chance to learn what we have learned.”

“No more blackmail?” Robin inquired.

“No more blackmail.” Killian agreed. “I want him to see what I see, there is a future here, and hope, and joy…and it comes with a peace that cannot be explained except through love.”

“So speaks the former notorious Captain Hook.” David said with a wink. “I wonder how he came to be so wise.”

They laughed together as Killian knocked shoulders with Charming. “C’mon, Lads, I feel the urge to romance my Swan…” Killian’s smile was reflected in his eyes. “While you lot can be encouraging, she is a balm…”

“Enough, Pirate!” Charming interrupted. “She is still my daughter!”

Laughter followed them as they went out into the night.

In a dark corner of the pub, the glittering eyes of Rumpelstiltskin closed slowly. In the long-standing duel between the Captain and him, he had just lost a major battle. It was getting more and more difficult to remember just why he needed to win this contest. He rose abruptly, Belle would be looking for him.


End file.
